


Sector 6

by ChaseChick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseChick/pseuds/ChaseChick
Summary: Stiles was selected to be part of a very selective internship program with the FBI.  When he finds out the only reason he was recruited was because of his connection with the Supernatural a series of events unfolds that can't be undone.  Sector 6 is a special unit within the FBI tasked with the identification and eradication of all things supernatural.  They have state of the art weapons and use brutal tactics to achieve their agenda.  Can Stiles warn Scott and his friends in time?  Can he rescue Lydia before she is taken? This is the story of what happens when the predator becomes the prey.





	1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the FBI

#  Chapter 1

**_Welcome to the FBI_ **

 

The high pitched blaring of his alarm roused him from a deep slumber.  It had been a particularly nice dream too, featuring a certain redhead.  Stiles fumbled for the button on his I-Phone to shut off the incessant noise while his thoughts lingered on the remnants of his dream.   _ Lydia.   _ Her name brought forth an avalanche of emotions, happiness, joy, and an overwhelming disbelief that she was finally his.  His dreams mirrored the memories he’d had of her, particularly the most recent memories they’d shared.  His less than pure thoughts caused his face to flush and a warmth to spread over him.  

 

Less than a month ago the two had began a cross-country journey that culminated with her dropping him off at his dorm at George Washington University.  They both had tried to prolong the experience as much as they could, both knowing that they were rapidly approaching the end of their time together.  Stiles had been accepted into a very prestigious honors internship with the FBI and the date had read like a sentence the entire trip. How he had managed to even be considered for the program he did not know, he assumed it was more of Agent McCall’s doings.  The couple had used every minute of their time before the inevitable separation, arriving only the day before the internship was set to begin.  Stiles had merely thrown his belongings, still in boxes and bags, haphazardly in the corner of his room refusing to divide his attention from Lydia even to settle into his room.

 

When he had watched the taillights of her new SUV fade from his view on the sidewalk the evening before he had seriously reconsidered his choice in schools.  He didn’t like the thought of her being more than 7 hours away at MIT.  He had even radically considered applying to MIT too, but he’d sadly discovered that not only were all the deadlines well passed but his scores would put him out of consideration completely.  Stiles and Lydia had prepared for the separation and had used the long hours on their drive to plan.  The two of them were good at planning after years of scheming with the pack and avoiding the horrors of the supernatural and used their honed skills to map out their inevitable long distance relationship several times.  They had FaceTime and Skype, texting, and long weekends and holidays.  They only had two years until Lydia would receive her Bachelor's degree.  She was determined to immediately push through to graduate school to work on her first Masters but it was their hope that they would be able to relocate to be closer together then.  

 

Stiles rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he tossed the covers back of his narrow bed, it did little to cool him down.  He took in the room that would become his home for the next year. The room itself was impersonal and everything was painted in hues of beige. He’d opted for a single dorm room so that he wouldn’t have to deal with a nosy roommate, both for Lydia reasons as well as the supernatural ones that were sure to crop up.  His room was located in the old Thurston Hall, a brick clad building on the outer edge of campus with all the other freshman dorms.  It was eerily quiet as most of the rooms were vacant as they waited for their occupants in the fall.   He glanced at his belongings and thought about the arduous task of unpacking later and thought about putting it off even longer, maybe forever.  Noting the time he plodded over to the pile of boxes and bags to rifle through the belongings to find the proper attire, black uniform pants and a button up white shirt.  

 

He ran his hands through his hair to try and flatten down the stubborn cowlick and checked his watch grumbling at the time.  He was later than he should have been so he’d have to skip the bathroom as well as breakfast.  He grabbed a protein bar that Lydia had insisted on leaving with him as well as his phone and keys before exiting the building.  He munched on the bar as he shot Lydia a text.  She was probably still sleeping or driving, either way, he didn’t expect an immediate response.  He shoved the phone in his pocket before jogging to catch the shuttle bus to his meeting point.

 

The shuttle was brief and he’d managed to scarf down the bar in the time it took to drop him off.  He wished he’d had the foresight to grab something to drink on his way, the protein bar, though not as bad as he made them out to be, was still terribly dry.  He checked into the tall non-descript building that housed the bureau and received his ID badge.  The very professional woman behind the counter had pushed a pile of papers and clipboard to him and motioned for him to sit in a hardbacked chair to complete the necessary paperwork.

 

Stiles scrawled the information he knew and returned the papers probably more hastily than he should have judging by the wrinkle in the receptionists forehead as she flipped through them.  He returned to the rather uncomfortable seat and jostled his legs back in forth in anticipation earning him a glare from the receptionist that had just straightened his paperwork.  A few other interns sat in chairs and were all poised and sharp looking, he tried to run his hands through his hair and smooth out his wrinkled pants to look more presentable.  He cursed himself when he failed to make any improvement.  He shouldn’t have hit the snooze button this morning.  A loud ding at the elevator made his eyes shoot up as a group of men in suits exited the elevator.

 

The rather formidable looking group walked over to the waiting area where all the interns were suddenly alert and expectant.  “Good morning!  Welcome to your first day with the FBI!  I’m Agent Daniels and I am in charge of the Honors Internship Program.  If you are all set with your paperwork you can follow us and we’ll get started.”  Agent Daniels and the others nodded at the students before turning sharply on their heels and returning to the bank of elevators, not even bothering to see if the students followed.  Stiles couldn’t help but feel anticipation and for some reason, a sense of growing dread that sat heavily in his stomach as he stood to follow the agents.


	2. Chapter 2: Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles begins his seemingly boring internship at the FBI. Or maybe it won't be as boring as he fears? What secrets is the FBI hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not getting this up sooner. I had it written but couldn't find time to proof. I am still in need of a beta reader so if anyone would be interested I would totally love the help. I will begin working on the next Chapter as soon as I can. Hoping that I'll start getting a little more time to write. Let me know if you like this or have suggestions. I'm using this to get my wheels spinning for some original work!

Chapter 2  
Evidence

 

Stiles’s first few days at the FBI program were a little mundane in his opinion. The first day he spent the entire day in a stuffy room learning about the specifics of the internship program and what he could expect. They’d also asked the interns to fill out more paperwork, including essays about their past and their future aspirations. The second day they were issued their assignments and schedules before being herded off into the same conference room for mandatory safety training. 

During the program each intern was assigned with a mentor to work with as well as a project. Stiles was disappointed to see that he was assigned to Agent Daniels himself. The man seemed a little harsh and a very by-the-book type of agent. Stiles couldn’t help but notice how on edge the other agents seemed to be when they were in his presence. His assignment seemed mundane too, nothing like he hoped it would be, Cataloging evidence from cold cases. Though Stiles loved a good unsolved who done it, cataloging evidence without poking around in the case didn’t sound at all intriguing. 

The bright spot of his day was when he received a text from Lydia as they returned from their lunch break in the cafeteria. She had finally reached her apartment! The rest of the day seemed to drag more slowly than even his morning had. As soon as he had completed his last training for the day and the clock struck 5 Stiles bolted from the building. He sped home only stopping at his new favorite take out place to grab dinner. He let himself into his room and kicked off his shoes, hastily unbuttoned his shirt and threw it into his already growing pile of laundry. Eventually he would have to figure out where the laundry room was. He set his chow mien take out box on the edge of his desk, grabbed a soda from his mini fridge and plopped down on his bed, bouncing a little as he hit the call button.

“I want to hear all about it.”  
“How is your apartment?” Both spoke at the same time and then laughed at their excitement. His heart ached just listening to her voice. “You first.” he said as he settled back into his bed and poked at his food as he prepared to listen.

“Well my apartment is fine. About a five minute walk to campus and it’s on a quiet block. My neighbors include an old man and a family with three kids and a dog so I’d say things should be quiet. Nothing spectacular to look at but I can change that.” She sounded breathless and excited as though she were walking while talking.

“Lyds what are you doing?” He asked her. “You’re unpacking already aren’t you?” He smiled around the food he was trying to shovel into his mouth as he listened to her huff.

“Well it isn’t going to unpack itself is it?” She laughed at him before he heard her set something down and settle down herself. “You haven’t unpacked yet have you?’” she asked.

“Of course I have!” he answered as he nearly choked swallowing a gulp of his soda and eyeballed the mess tossed around the room. 

“Stiles!” She laughed in again, “I knew I should have stayed to help you unpack before I left.”

“If you had stayed I would have been even later than I was on my first day, or maybe I wouldn’t have went at all.” He ran his words together but she still understood him.

“Oh please! I would have had you up on time and out the door.” She huffed in indignation and he allowed himself to dream about being domestic with Lydia for just a moment. She broke the silence and he shook himself to pay attention. “So, are you able to tell me what you are working on or is that all secret spy stuff?” 

He rolled his eyes, “Lyds this isn’t the CIA so no spy stuff. I’m assigned to work with the head agent who seems like he will be worse than even Agent McCall if you can believe that, and I will spend the entire summer cataloging evidence from old cold cases.” He swirled the noodles around as he pouted at the thought. He’d given up a summer with Lydia for this.

“Stiles you had better just catalogue like they tell you,” she chastened from her end of the phone.

“What do you mean?” He asked her with mock indignation.

“I know how anything unsolved drives you to figure them out with a scary compulsion.” They were both quiet for a moment before she spoke softly into the phone, “I miss you.”

He swallowed around the lump in his throat, “not as much as I miss you.” 

After chatting for a while longer he let her get back to settling into her place and resolved to put away his belongings properly, if only because he knew Lydia would drive all the way back here to do it herself if he didn’t do it soon. He found the laundry room at the end of the hall and finally washed his laundry. He set up his laptop and spent some time messaging Scott. He called his dad. He did everything he could to try and quell the loneliness that had filled his heart.   
He was happy to hear that Beacon Hills had remained quiet since they had ended the Ghost Hunt. It worried him to know that they wouldn’t all be together this time if faced with an enemy. The younger members of the pack still attended high school so they still had a presence in Beacon Hills should anything unsavory make itself known. Scott was home nearly every weekend and the hell hound was still on his dad’s payroll so at least they didn’t leave it entirely unprotected. He finally crawled into bed after midnight hoping sleep would come easily but instead he tossed and turned in his sleep, what little sleep he’d managed was riddled with nightmares of horrors past and those yet to come.

The next morning he was up early, despite the lack of sleep, and had on clean and wrinkle-free clothes. He even had time to stop at the bakery down the street to grab a fresh donut and coffee before heading to the program. He was determined to make the best of this internship if he had to be away from Lydia and everyone else he cared about. And who knew, maybe cataloging evidence wouldn’t be so bad.

He was five minutes early as he walked to Agent Daniels office. “Stilinski is that you?” He heard as approached the office. 

“Yes sir.” He said trying to sound respectful but cringed when it sounded more sarcastic than he’d wanted it to.

“What are you waiting for? Get in here!” Agent Daniels barked. Stiles rounded the corner into the office and was met with Agent Daniels who was standing with his hands on his hip; obviously agitated, Stiles could see the holstered side arm where the man’s suit coat was pulled back and couldn’t help but stare at it.

“I’m going to be taking you down to evidence. I have an agent down there that will show you the ropes.” He said as he started walking at a clipped pace. 

“I thought I was supposed to be working with you?” He asked before his brain kicked in and he realized it probably wasn’t the best thing say. He tried to backpedal, “I mean, sure.” Daniels didn’t even turn around to acknowledge his faux pas.   
They took a tense elevator ride down that was filled with only the sound of horrible elevator music. Stiles rocked on his heels nervously and kept glancing sideways as if he expected Daniels to morph into a spectacular monster that might maul him at a moment's notice. Which, considering his past, you never could tell.

Daniels took him down a few more halls and they approached a big heavy door where Daniels swiped his badge. “Evidence” was in bold black letters on the door followed by the usual “Authorized personnel only.” He smiled at that, thinking back to all the times he’d seen that warning and disregarded it anyway. 

 

“Stilinski this is Agent Troy. He will show you what I need you to do. You can contact him if you need anything.” Without so much as a goodbye Daniels swept out of the room. Stiles watched the door swing clothes before turned to look at Agent Troy and was surprised that he wasn’t much older than himself. He was lanky, with sharp eyes rimmed with a dark pair of glasses, he looked at Stiles with a bored expression.

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Stiles said as he extended his hand in attempt at a handshake. Agent Troy never moved and Stiles nervously dropped his hand. “So, how long you been in evidence?” This question earned him a glare.

“Long enough.” Agent Troy answered. “Come on, I’ll show you what you are going to be doing.” And he stood from the counter he was leaning against to walk down another narrow hallway. He opened an office on the left. “This will be your space to use. I have a workstation set up in here for you and I’ll bring the boxes in that I will need you to catalogue.” The room was a mere 12 x 12 room that could have doubled for a prison cell. No windows, the barest of furniture, just a small desk with a computer, an office chair and a wall lined with boxes marked evidence. 

It didn’t take Agent Troy long to show him how to log into the system and how to navigate their server and the procedure for cataloging the evidence. It was far worse than Stiles had imagined. This was going to be the longest summer of his life. “How many boxes of evidence do I have to do?” Stiles asked as Agent Troy made to leave the room.  
He chuckled as he left the room, “Well we have about 25,000 or more unsolved cases and some of those have several boxes, so enough to last you a few years.” Stiles could hear him laughing as he made his way down the hall. Stiles had hoped that perhaps once he finished this menial task that he could move on to something a little more interesting, so much for that.

He spent the afternoon after lunch mindlessly cataloging material, but mostly he was daydreaming about a summer with Lydia. He grabbed the next box in the batch and opened the lid and started separating the bags of the contents when a surveillance photo caught his eye. The individual couldn’t be made out from the image but what he could see as plain as day was that the person’s eyes glowed in the flash. Stiles glanced at the door as if he expected Agent Daniels to come bursting in at any moment. Stiles looked more closely at the photo, was he staring at a photo of a werewolf? Were there unsolved cases with the FBI that involved the supernatural? Stiles ran his hands through his hair and tugged as he puzzled over the photo and then dived in to see what else the box contained.


	3. Chapter 3: Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tries to tell Lydia but she's distracted. Is he making too big of a deal over this? Now he can't shake the feeling someone is watching him. Is he being paranoid or are his nightmares coming true?

Chapter 3  
Paranoid

Stiles had shot Lydia a text as soon as he’d retrieved his phone from the front desk. He would have loved to have been able to take his phone with him during the day but it was against FBI policy to have a personal phone in certain areas. He had pushed the power button as soon as he’d signed it out and hustled out the door as it powered up. He had a few text messages from Scott and a smart ass one from Liam but nothing from Lydia. He supposed she knew he couldn’t use his phone and hadn’t bothered to send him any messages yet. His fingers rapidly sent her a text telling her he needed to talk. He expected a fairly immediate response from her since she hadn’t started classes yet and he anxiously kept checking his phone. 

When she still hadn’t responded by the time he’d gotten off his shuttle he sent her another text. You free? 

He walked down to the commons to find something to get for dinner so he wouldn’t have to come back out. He ordered a few slices of pizza and paid the cashier. His phone buzzed in his pocket just as he was picking up his order to head home. Switching his bag of food to the other hand he pulled his phone from his pocket and swiped to see Lydia’s text. Busy at the moment. Can we talk later? 

Busy? What the hell could she be doing that she couldn’t call him? He sent a text message back. Sure. No emergency. Call me when you are free. Stiles sent the message though he felt somewhat irritated she hadn’t been eager to speak to him. He tried to play it cool. He’d been pining after this girl since the second grade and he always felt she was way out of his league. He was always mindful of how he treated her because he didn’t want to scare her off. So he often went against his own desires just to please her. 

He waited. He ate his dinner, got a shower, texted Scott about his find at the FBI. Checked in with his dad, though he left out the details of his find in the evidence locker. His fingers itched to dial her number, to text her but he tried to wait. His mind wandered to all of the bad thoughts one is prone to when someone doesn’t respond. Was she with someone? What if she didn’t want him anymore but didn’t know how to tell him? Eventually he’d given up and was turning out the lights and started to drift off to sleep, the exhaustion from his last night of little sleep catching up to him quickly. He was startled from his half asleep state by his phone ringing. 

Stiles rubbed his eyes and looked down at his phone to see Lydia’s smiling picture and noted the time, just after midnight. He cleared his throat before answering and tried to play it cool. “Hey.”

“Hey Stiles, how’s it going?” She asked in a little too exuberant of a mood. Stiles furrowed his eyebrows as he made the connections.

“Lydia, have you been drinking?” He asked immediately sitting up and wide awake, Lydia rarely drank, and when she did she adamantly refused to do so alone.

“I just had a couple of glasses of wine, I’m good.” She said giggling in a way that both made Stiles happy and angry at the same time, he wasn’t even sure how that was possible.

“Who were you drinking with Lyds? I waited for you to call.” He tried to keep the hurt out of his voice but you could still hear the pain in his voice. 

Lydia paused a moment before speaking, “Just a new friend I made, he lives in the downstairs apartment.” 

Stiles lost all thought at that statement, he saw red. He half contemplated hopping on a bus or renting a car and driving up to her apartment to beat the living shit of the guy but dismissed it. He felt as though Lydia were testing him and he, for once, didn’t know the right answer. 

“He, huh?” He said.

“Oh stop! It’s not like that! He’s just a neighbor.” He could tell she was getting angry. “So what did you have to tell me?” She said trying to change the subject before they could get into an argument.

He thought about it a moment about how to approach the subject. “Do you think the FBI knows about the supernatural?” 

He heard shuffling on the other end of the phone “Well I would suppose at some level they must, I mean look at Braedon.”

“Yeah but wasn’t she rogue? I don’t remember the FBI sending her after Malia’s mom or Peter or anything.” He picked at the fuzz as he puzzled things around in his mind.

“What brought this on?” She questioned.

“I was cataloging evidence today and I saw a surveillance photo. You couldn’t see the guy, but Lydia, his eyes were glowing.”

“Interesting.” She said though she didn’t sound all that intrigued. 

“Well maybe Braedon didn’t know about the supernatural until later, but if she figured it out, I’m sure someone else probably has too, I mean the laws of probability and all.” She said as she yawned loudly on the other end. “Hey, are you good? I’m beat. I think I'm going to head off of to bed.” She said somewhat muffled. 

“Okay.” Stiles had hoped after waiting to talk to her all day that she would have been more inclined to talk. His heart felt heavy as they said their goodbyes and hung up. 

He tried to let it go and get some rest but he couldn’t sleep so he got up and fired up his laptop and pulled up Skype with Scott. Being a few hours behind Stiles he wasn’t anywhere near ready for bed and seemed eager to chat.

“Hey it’s Agent Stilinksi!” Scott joked as he answered. 

“Ha funny man.” Stiles said trying to smile.

“What’s wrong?” Scott instantly noting the forced demeanor of his smile no doubt, as best friends often do.

“Lydia was drinking with a guy she didn’t even know!” He blurted out as he perused his normal resource sites looking for any hint of the FBI's involvement now that he had a new angle. “And she didn’t think it was a big deal what I found in the evidence room today!” He ran his hands through his hair and pulled at the end of them in frustration. 

Scott took a moment before answering. “Ah man I’m sure it didn’t mean anything. Lydia loves you. I don’t even think you fully understand how much she does. She’s probably just testing you or something, or it was just a genuine platonic thing. “ 

Stiles knew that Scott was probably telling the truth but couldn’t help but second guess his relationship nonetheless. “So do you think the FBI knows about all this stuff?” Stiles asked Scott. “Lydia thinks they must because of Braedon knew then someone else probably did.”

“Well my dad didn’t, but that’s not to say that someone there might not know.” Scott said as he leaned back in his chair. He was still at home for a few more weeks before he moved into an apartment closer to UC Davis. 

“Yeah you are probably right. It’s still interesting and just sort of shocked me, you know?” He said as he deflated and finally realized how tired he felt. 

“All right I’m going to get some sleep I guess. Early morning and all. He said as he tried to stifle a yawn. Thanks for listening Scotty.” 

“Any time man. Night!” Scott said as Stiles ended the connection. 

 

Stiles finally fell asleep but his dreams were fraught with nightmares once again. He woke up in the morning feeling paranoid. He vaguely recalled his dreams of werewolves and monsters chasing him around the corridors of the FBI building. He was dressed and out of the door on time pretty much on autopilot, his mind wandering about what level the FBI might be involved in things. Would it be too absurd to think that there could very well be supernatural entities that actually worked with the FBI? They had to at least be aware of it. 

Stiles glanced down at his phone as he was about to shut it off and turn it over at the front desk. He saw a text from Lydia. Sorry about last night. I really am. I miss you… lets Skype tonight. I love you!

Stiles swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat. He shot her off a quick text It’s okay. I can’t wait to see you tonight. I love you more! He powered off the phone and turned it over in his bin and headed through the maze of corridors to the evidence locker all the while glancing over his shoulder. He couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching him. He rolled his eyes at his paranoia. Obviously his dream had him feeling a little crazy. No one was watching him, were they?


	4. Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles dives into research at the FBI and fears he's discovered a pattern. Does someone know what he's up to or is he being paranoid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was cranked out in a hurry and I edited it some but I'm sure I might have missed some. If anyone is interesting in reading them for me before I post shoot me a message. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4  
Coincidence

Stiles quickly set to work in his makeshift office. He scrutinized the contents of each box more closely now that he was on the lookout for things he actually knew something about. Since no one bothered him about when he was going to finish the task, being that it was really a never-ending busy work task, he took his time. Though he didn’t dare try and pass a cell phone through the building he did make some notes about different items he could on a pad of paper.

At first he’d glance up nervously as he scrawled as quickly as he could and then he’d shove the pad of paper and pen back in the desk drawer where he’d stashed it, but as the hours continued on and he was left undisturbed he let down his guard a little. He was surprised to find that lunch had arrived rather quickly and he had to pull himself away from the task at hand to not arouse suspicion. He retrieved his phone from the front desk and headed for the common dining area. He read through a few more texts from Scott and another from Lydia. He shot his dad a text and even one to Liam but boredom quickly sprung upon him.

The names of some of the last witnesses on the last case he’d found burned in his memory and his fingers itched to look them up online. He finally caved as he had an entire hour to kill and looked them up. He could feel his heart rate climb as he found that the first two witnesses had met their end prematurely. Was that a coincidence? Stiles knew that two could still be just a coincidence, however it was more than coincidence to him that the third witness was reported missing. Stiles nearly choked on his chicken bacon wrap. Was the FBI somehow involved in the supernatural? Or were they merely in the right place at the right time? Did they know what they’d uncovered? His head was buzzing with the information and with new purpose as he returned his phone back in at the desk and headed back down to his room. 

He was so lost in thought that he nearly ran into Agent Daniels himself as he exited the elevator doors while Stiles had tried to walk in. They bumped into each other, Daniels knocking into his shoulder with such force it nearly wiped Stiles out. “Watch it!” Daniels barked not bothering to apologize or stop to see if Stiles was okay. He didn’t even break his stride as he typed angrily on his phone and made his way out the doors. 

Stiles didn’t dwell on his bruised ego or shoulder. He had much bigger mysteries to solve than whatever had crawled up Daniels’ butt. He hurried back down to the evidence locker and into his room. He paused for a moment on entering. Had something moved? He carefully made his way over to the box he had finished and it looked fine. His monitor and keyboard were in the same skewed position he’d left them. His chair however looked like it had turned from where he’d left it. He could have written that off to the chair just not being level if it weren’t for the fact that his drawer looked like it had been pulled open and not shut the entire way. He shakily pulled open the drawer and glanced over his shoulder. His pad of paper was still there along with his hastily scribbled notes and pen. He breathed a sigh of relief. Had anyone found out about it Daniels would have reprimanded him back on the elevator. Resolving to take the notes with him whenever he moved from the desk he moved on to the next box.

He plowed through box after box all afternoon hoping to find another box pertaining to the supernatural. He was disappointed when he hadn’t found another before it was time to head home. He ripped the paper off the pad of paper and folded it quickly before shoving it into his back pocket. He waved goodbye to Agent Troy who never bothered to look up from something he was reading anyway. He signed out his phone and out for the day and went to find something for dinner. 

After paying way too much for a soup and sandwich at a deli Stiles decided he was going to have to find a grocery store to stock his mini fridge and make some of his meals at home since he was trying to minimize the cost of things as much as possible. Much to the chagrin of his father he’d taken out loans to cover most of his college costs. He had a few small scholarships but it didn’t put a dent in his expenses. He resolved that he’d try to find a part time job too if he could. He was pulled from his musings about his sudden thrust into adulthood by his phone chirping from his pocket. He smiled recognizing the ringtone immediately as Scott’s. 

“Stiles! Find anything good today?” Scott didn’t bother with niceties like a greeting anymore. They’d given that up sometime in the fifth grade.  
“I did actually. How’s it going Scottie?” Stiles said as he strode through the dusk light back to his dorm room. He didn’t dare say it out loud but he really wished Scott was here with him and not three thousand miles away. The constant loneliness was exhausting.

“Great actually! I might have got the number of that girl I was telling you about, the one that works at that good take out place. We may or may not be going out to a movie tonight!” Scott sounded so hopeful and excited that Stiles couldn’t help but smile.

“Like any girl would turn you down Scottie!” Stiles rounded the corner to his dorm and held the phone between his ear and chin and slid his ID to open the doors. The dorm was eerily quiet as it had usually been but he jumped at the sound of an interior door slamming against the wall just as he walked in. He quickened his pace, Scott’s musings fading in the background as he quickly tried to find the source. He felt silly when he saw it was another young guy around his age trying to push a few heavy bags into his room. They nodded in a brief hello. “Hey Scott, let me call you back in a few.” He said as he hung up and made to hold the door open for the other kid.

The guy gave him a soft “Thanks,” as he slid the last bag into the room before leaning heavily against the doorway. “I’m Mike.” He said and offered his hand to Stiles who slid his phone in his pocket to free his hand and shake his hand. Mike was tall and lanky, more limbs than he knew what to do with. His red hair was mussed and damp with sweat from his impromptu workout.

“Stiles.” The boy furrowed his freckled brow and Stiles hurried on, “It’s a nickname.” The boy gave a nervous chuckle. “So what brings you here this early in the summer?”   
“I have an internship with the biology department, more of a glorified caretaker of all their specimens than anything. What about you? I thought I’d be the only one here.”  
“I have a summer internship program with the FBI.” Stiles said and immediately the kid looked impressed. “Don’t worry it’s not as interesting as it seems either, mostly I’m logging old evidence all day.” The boys gave a chuckle and immediately Stiles felt some weight shift off his chest as he realized that he might have someone else he could relate and talk to. “Well I’ll let you get settled in but hit me up whenever, I’m just two doors down from you. You want my cell number just in case?” The kid immediately jumped at the opportunity and they exchanged cell numbers.

“Thanks. I appreciate it. It’s kind of strange around here with no one around.” 

Stiles nodded in agreement and gave him a parting wave. “See you later Mike!” 

Stiles settled in his room with his dinner and called Scott back on speaker. “Sorry dude. There was a new kid trying to move in so I had to give him a hand. So date huh?”

Scott didn’t even miss a beat and resumed their conversation. “Yes. I’m nervous… I don’t have the greatest track record. “

“Scotty you’ll be fine. Just be you.” Stiles said around a mouthful of sandwich. 

“Hey I gotta run. Mom just got home. Fill me in tomorrow on what you’ve found?”

“Sure thing. Tell your mom I said hi.” He said before hanging up.

Stiles was just finishing up his dinner when his phone rang and Lydia’s face lit up the screen.

“Hey Stiles… how are you?” Lydia asked and Stiles could hear a little bit of nervousness in her voice.

“I’m good. Just met another actual living soul that lives in the building finally. You? How’s the apartment coming along?”

He could hear the change in her voice as he set her at ease. His anger had dissipated with time; though he still wasn’t happy about her drinking with her neighbor he knew he couldn’t stay mad at her. He had a sneaking suspicion she was testing her limits with him anyway.  
“It’s going okay. I’m going to try antiquing to find some different stuff, give it a little life. Did you unpack or do I need to make a road trip?” She offered and his heart clenched at the opportunity to see her.

“Lyds, you are welcome here anytime, but I’ll have you know I did unpack and do laundry and everything.” He said smiling at the pleased tones she made on the other end. “I am even contemplating venturing out to see if I can find a grocery store in a bit to see if I can stock up on real food, I mean can you believe it?”

“My Stiles is all grown up.” She joked but Stiles felt elated as she’d called him hers. That would never get old.

They talked for nearly an hour before they hung up and he ventured off to a promising looking grocery store he’d found on the online directory. It was dark by then but there were plenty of street lamps providing plenty of light. He’d found the grocery store and picked up a few essentials before paying the cashier and making the three block walk back to his dorm, the bags bouncing heavily against his leg the entire way. Halfway home he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle and he whipped around expected to see someone but the street was empty save a few people enjoying the balmy night. 

He felt silly as he pushed home and let himself into his dorm room. Once again he found himself automatically cataloging his room. Did something change? He sighed and set the bags down. He was being ridiculous, why would anyone be in his room? He quickly put away his staples before laying his things out for the next day and slipping into a pair of shorts and t-shirt. He opened the window and turned on the fan and pulled his laptop onto his lap to relax… and research of course. He was curious if he could find any more details than he had earlier on his phone. He knew sleep would be scant as his mind churned over the possibilities of the FBI and the supernatural. He might as well make the most of his night just like he always used to back in Beacon Hills. He couldn’t help but think he was missing something and whatever it was it was big.


	5. Chapter 5: Another Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles continues his internship with the FBI which, after the initial excitement has gone stale, or has it? Another case leaves Stiles questioning just what is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! It is hard to find time to write sometimes. As the school year is winding down though hopefully that will change. I am both looking forward to and dreading the final season of Teen Wolf in a few weeks. To me the last season was the last real season. It's not Teen Wolf if you don't have Stiles.

# Chapter 5

Another Case

 

Stiles embraced his first weekend off of from the internship.  He finished settling into his room and got to know Mike from down the hall over a couple of dinners and impromptu gaming sessions.  He spent a lot of time Skyping with Lydia just watching movies and talking.  Though his arms ached to hold her he just had to remember that at least now she was his to hold, even if he couldn’t be with her at the moment.  Stiles even managed to take in some of the sites the historical city offered.  At first he’d thought it was lonely to visit the monuments solo, but then he started making a list of places he’d take Lydia on her first long weekend visit.  Suddenly the trip had a purpose and he got excited as he imagined her exploring with him.

He’d also taken some time to start digging in the facts he’d written down.  Though he hadn’t found another case that he could link to the supernatural he began to piece together facts of the creature with the glowing eyes.  It seemed that the picture was the only lead in a string of homicides from the late 1990s.  Stiles could only assume that the werewolf had tried to tie up the loose ends, which would explain why all of the witnesses had gone missing or were dead.  The FBI didn’t have any names on the suspect but the killing had ended shortly after the witnesses had died.  Though Stiles didn’t like it he eventually had to call it what it was, a dead end.  Without getting more details and going to the crime scenes himself and talking to people he wouldn’t be able to solve this one. 

He returned to the bureau and for days he didn’t find any shred of evidence of the supernatural in his cases.  The days once again started to take on a monotonous tone.  It all changed nearly a week later when he pulled open a fairly dusty box and batted away the dust motes as he pulled the information sheet out.  Stiles coughed as he settled back down into his chair to enter the information to begin the process.  The words leapt out at Stiles, Bakerstown California.  That was in Beacon Hills County.  He hastily set the paper aside as he pulled the items from the box.  A battered baseball cap covered in blood was in one bag, a stack of papers in another, a plethora of other items.  And one photo leapt out at him, a person with glowing eyes.   

His eyes began scanning through the papers with fervor, he couldn’t believe what he was reading.  The police had thought it was an animal attack at the beginning before someone had realized there was a pattern.  Stiles’s throat was suddenly dry.  Did that mean the FBI too had realized that it wasn’t a mountain lion? They made no mention of the supernatural in the case file and because it was a cold case file it hadn’t been solved.  It was the end of his shift so he stuffed the items back in the box and carefully took the paper and folded it before stuffing it in his pocket.  He could return it tomorrow before anyone noticed it was missing.

 

The moment he returned home he pulled the paper from his pocket and fired up his laptop.  He pulled up the town on the maps and started pulling up any of the known witnesses and information.  When Stiles finally stopped to look at the dates on the case he was surprised to find the case was only five years old.  Could this be related to any of the people he knew?  Was Derek responsible?  Was it one of the other packs they’d known?  Was it the alphas?  None of those were out of the realm of possibility.

He pulled is phone out and set both Scott and Lydia a text.  Scott was packing to move this weekend so Stiles was hoping to catch him before he hit the road.  Scott never disappointed him when he told him he needed to talk. 

“What’s up?”  Scott said after Stiles had answered it on the first ring only minutes later.

“You ever hear of anything ever happening in Bakerstown about five years ago?”  Stiles wasted no time in getting to the point of the conversation.

“Bakerstown?  You man that tiny ass town we always cream in lacrosse?  Not that I can remember.  I don’t think anything ever has happened in that town Stiles.  Why?”

“I found another case Scott.  Bakerstown five years ago, multiple fatalities.   How could we not have heard about this?”  Stiles leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair and let out an exasperated sigh.

“Well, it was before we knew about the stuff.  I think we were more focused on girls and getting on the lacrosse team.  Maybe we just didn’t hear about it?”  Scott reasoned.

“Yeah, maybe,” Stiles said though he didn’t believe that to be the case.  He was positive he would have heard his dad mention it.  Stiles was forever combing the news headlines and playing detective even when he was little.   “So, how’s moving coming along?”  Stiles said trying to set aside his worries for a moment.

“Slow, I’ve only got about half my stuff in boxes and I’m supposed to leave tonight.  I probably should have listened to mom and worked on it earlier this week. “  Stiles smiled as he listened, Scott was always a procrastinator and he doubted that was ever going to change.

“Alright well I guess I better let you get back to it then.  Let me know when you get there I want to see this apartment.” 

“Will do.  See ya.”  Scott said before hanging up.  Stiles wished that were the case.  Scott was more than a Jeep ride away this time.

Stiles started searching through what little details he had while he waited to hear from Lydia.  The slip of paper was more perfunctory than anything, scant on the details.  It merely listed the location, the dates, the type of crime as well as victim if known and a list of involved parties.  He started doing things the old fashioned way and searching each of the known parties.

On the first search he found an obituary, the second he couldn’t find any record of, he was just about to search for the third when Lydia called. 

“Hi babe.”  He answered as he picked up the phone.

“I knew it.”  She stated without even returning his greeting.

“Knew what?”  He asked wondering what he’d done now.

“I knew you’d never be able to leave the cases alone if they stuck you in evidence.  Stiles, you need to be careful.”  She warned.

“Lyds, they literally ignore me all day.  They just gave my busy work to keep me out of the way.  The only reason I’m probably in this program is because someone owed Agent McCall a favor.  Don’t worry.  So, tell me about your day.”  He said trying to calm her fears.

He paused in his search as he listened to her talk about registering for her classes, checking out the library and all the other nerdy things he loved about her.  He wished he could be by her side exploring and he started mentally counting the days until their first scheduled weekend together.  His heart sank when he realized it was still six weeks away.  Classes started in two weeks and they didn’t have a break for a month after that.

“I miss you.”   He blurted out as she paused.

“I miss you too babe.”  She purred on the other end of the line.  They were interrupted by a knock on her door.  “Hey someone’s at my door, probably my Chinese food.  I’ll talk to you later?”  She asked.

“Sure.  Love you.”  He spoke softly.

“Love you too.”  And then the phone went dead.

Stiles spun around in his office chair as he contemplated how he was going to survive six more weeks.  Keeping busy was the only thing he knew to do.  He sent his dad a text and wasn’t surprised to find his dad was tied up with a case at the station.  Apparently he wasn’t the only Stilinski man to keep loneliness at bay through work.

With that thought in mind Stiles went back to digging on the little information that he could find.  There was only one online article that mentioned the string of mountain lion attacks.  He couldn’t even find a follow up article.  With a town that small that should have been headline news so why couldn’t he find anything?  He went back to researching the involved parties.  He found two more with obituaries and one who apparently had moved out of the country. 

What were the odds that two cases in the cold case files that he’d come across that dealt with the supernatural where all the involved parties had turned up dead.  He was starting to see a pattern.  Was it something supernatural that was taking matters into their own hands?  Or was it something else?

 

 


	6. Chapter 6 Unnerved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles attempts to thank Agent McCall for the internship and discovers that he didn't call in any favors, Stiles is immediately thrown into panic mode. Someone obviously wanted him for something, but what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos... I'm super sick and wrote this while substituting so I'm sure I might have been out of it or distracted.... but... *rubs palms together* now we can get into some good stuff!

Chapter 6

_Unnerved_

 

Stiles’s room had been taken over by a new impromptu case board.  Though he didn’t have anything as fancy as he had a Beacon Hills he’d gone down to the campus book store and ordered a large bulletin board and with a little help from Mike screwed it to the wall.  He’d taped large posters over the top so he could flip them down to hide his work if he ever needed to. 

He’d started pinning what little information he’d gotten off his latest case.  It helped him to fill some of his lonely hours.  He’d even kept a countdown until the days until he’d see Lydia.  Scott had moved into his tiny three room apartment and was ecstatic.  Once again, Stiles found himself questioning whether or not he’d made the right decision.  Perhaps he should have gone with Scott to UC Davis.  He hated that they were scattered across the country.

The plus side for Scott was the campus was closer to where his dad was based so he’d been able to visit with him from time to time, catching a movie or dinner.  The two were working on mending their once failing relationship.  It was a lazy Sunday when Stiles had texted Scott to see if he was up for a game of cross country Halo on Xbox.  He’d received a ping announcing a text back.  _Can’t out with the gene donor._ Stiles smirked, though the relationship was on better terms Scott still playfully dubbed him the gene donor when referring to him.  Not quite fitting the role of a dad or father or anything of that nature. 

He sent a text back _Tell him thanks for the internship._   Thinking it was probably good manners to thank him since he hadn’t seen him since the whole Ghost Rider thing.  Stiles had already chatted with Lydia for a few hours that day and Mike was actually taking care of the critters in the Biology lab so not for the first time he found himself without something to keep him occupied.  He was staring blankly at his white board trying to decide what he should do when his phone pinged again.

 _Stiles, he says the internship wasn’t his doing.  So congrats on getting in buddy._   This piqued Stiles’s curiosity.  He hadn’t applied to any internship.  He plopped into his desk chair and pulled up the school’s website and looked at the application making sure it wasn’t a random check box on the form.  When he hadn’t found it there he pulled up the site for the internship.  He found the process to be a lengthy one including a rather large application fee.  He definitely had not signed up for this since he didn’t have that much in his account let alone to apply.   So how the hell had he gotten in?

He’d sent a text off to Lydia but her mother was in town visiting this week before she started classes so he wasn’t expecting anything from her.  He felt a little uneasy at the thought he just happened to be accepted into such a prestigious internship without having even applied for it.  He glanced at his board and felt goosebumps rise on his arms and the hairs on his neck stood up.  Maybe it wasn’t coincidence that he’d ended up in evidence and finding the cold cases.

Feeling unnerved he put on a pair of running shoes and decided to go for a jog to clear his head.  He’d significantly reduced his Adderall, finding he needed it less and less after each supernatural encounter he’d had but he still felt jumpy and manic sometimes.  Normally he’d find Scott and they’d play Lacrosse or video games or he’d focus on Lydia.  Since neither of them was an option he felt the need to move.  He kept a steady slow jog and enjoyed the late afternoon sun and sites.  The sun dappled sidewalks and families in the parks, music thumping from impromptu concerts did a lot to calm his nerves.  The further he ran the clearer his head got. 

He'd come to two possible conclusions.  One, the FBI had known he had been part of the supernatural circle and wanted him for his awesome case solving abilities.  Or two, they wanted to use him to locate all the supernaturals that he knew.  After nearly an hour he returned home and showered as he thought of what to do next.  He hastily sent Braedon a text asking her to call him when she had a chance.  She’d been FBI but had gone rogue.  Perhaps she might have more of an idea of what was going on.  She was usually on some mission somewhere and wasn’t always the quickest to respond so once again he had to wait.

 

The next day he returned to the last week of his internship.  One more week and he’d start his classes.  He had the usual freshman course load and he looked forward to getting to finally interact with other students.  He kept his head down nodded to a few people and returned to his room to continue cataloging evidence.  He made hasty notes if he found anything worth noting but was very careful in doing so.  He even looked for secret cameras under the guise of stretching.  He glanced at the computer he’d been using and thought it was likely if they wanted to they could be watching his every move from it.  The thought made him even more nervous, but wouldn’t they have said something?  Was there anything even prohibiting from trying to solve a cold case?  Wouldn’t that help them?

Of course what if they wanted him to solve the case?  He stopped cold at that.  Maybe they really were using him.  He’d be glad to finish up the internship and be washed of Agent Daniels and the creeps that he seemed to have had since starting the internship.  He vowed he’d give up searching on any of the cases just in case and he’d destroy his board as soon as he got home.

At lunch he retrieved his phone and powered it on while he ate his salad and coke.  He nearly choked on the sweet syrupy goodness when his phone powered on and he saw three missed calls from Braedon and just an ominous text that said _Call me ASAP not on your cell phone.  Don’t trust anyone._ He coughed and glanced around to see if anyone had noticed his surprise.  He played to downplay his terror and tried to continue eating but he couldn’t taste the salad.  Should he leave now?  What would they say?  Could he feign being sick?  It used to work on the nurse at Beacon Hills High until his dad would show up in the cruiser and march him right back in by the scruff of his neck. 

He decided to keep a low profile.  He texted her back just a time, _6pm_.  That would give him time to get out and catch the shuttle back to his dorm.  He could use the loan pay phone outside his dorm, after quickly destroying his board.  He turned off his phone and turned it, nervous to be without out but too scared to draw attention to himself by trying to slip downstairs with it.  He tried to keep his gait even as he walked the halls to his post.  He shut his door behind him and pulled his hastily scribbled notes from his back pocket and began shredding them into tiny pieces and dropping them into the garbage can.  He then pulled a different box and worked the evidence in the most text book manner. 

Finally the clock hit five and exited and collected his phone.  He powered it on with shaking figures as he boarded the shuttle home.  He kept looking over his shoulder nervously until the bus pulled out.  He was standing before the bus even stopped and bounded off it in a hurry, all pretense of looking calm thrown out the window.  He had just enough time to get in his room and destroy any evidence on his board, maybe he’d clear his search history on his laptop for good measure. 

He dropped the keys trying to insert them into the lock but finally managed to fumble the door open.  He shut the door and turned around and fell back against it.  There was Agent Daniels sitting in his computer chair and looking completely out of place.  “Hi Stiles.  Nice work you’ve done here.” 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Sector 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Agent Daniels have in store for Stiles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the obscene wait on this one. Life has me... distracted. And there are so many ways I could play this out and I can't seem to decide which way it should go.. .suggestions?? I cannot wait for the new season...

Chapter 7

Sector 6

 

Stiles couldn’t answer; it was all he could do to swallow around the painful lump that had lodged there.  He could hardly hear over the sound of blood rushing in his ears like a freight train.  Agent Daniels gave a cocky smirk before standing from the too small chair and stood before Stiles’s crime board.  Stiles could feel the cold sweat trickle down his back as he weighed his options.  He could pretend he had no idea what Daniels was talking about, he could say he was researching to write a book and didn’t believe any of it, or he could try and run. 

As if reading his mind Agent Daniels spoke, “I wouldn’t try running Stiles.  We know everything about you, including your new found friend Mike down the hall.  You wouldn’t want anything happening to such an innocent bystander now would you?”  Stiles felt a chill run down his back at the implied threat. 

Finally he spoke with a shaky voice, “What do you want?”  He still stood rooted to the floor just inside the door. 

Instead of answering his question Agent Daniels spoke as if he hadn’t heard him.  “You are smart Stiles, just like I knew you would be.  It’s a shame we couldn’t persuade you to work with us.” 

“Work with you doing what?”  Stiles asked as he moved to lean against his bed, his knees shook and he wasn’t sure they would hold his weight much longer.

“Let’s take a ride Stiles and I’ll show you.”  Agent Daniels moved in long purposeful strides to the door before pulling it open and gesturing for Stiles to go before him. 

Stiles didn’t like this, if he went with him who knows where he was going to end up, or if they weren’t going to just off him and dump his body somewhere.  He sighed in defeat.  He didn’t have much of a choice since it appeared that they weren’t above threatening his friends.  Stiles was happy for the first time that all of his friends were so far away from him at the moment.

They strode down the hall passed Mike’s door which stood ajar.  Agent Troy sat chatting amicably with Mike as if old time friends.  Mike waved to Stiles as he passed and Stiles gave him a halfhearted wave.  At least they hadn’t hurt him, though Agent Troy sitting on the bed in the room like he owned the place made him worry even more.  Apparently Agent Daniels’s threat wasn’t an idle one.

Agent Daniels led him to his unmarked sedan parked around the corner and Stiles couldn’t help the sense of dread that continued to sink in his stomach, no one was around to see where he was going.  His phone was still in his pocket and he thought of dialing someone or shooting off a text but knew there would be no time before the experienced Agent was on him.

They drove in silence back to the building he’d only left moments ago but had seemed like ages.  Agent Daniels drove into an underground parking lot Stiles hadn’t even known existed.  As soon as he’d parked the car the agent grabbed him by the elbow and led him to a nondescript elevator in a shadowed corner.  Inside the shabby elevator Stiles was shocked to see it was clean and very new.  The doors closed and Agent Daniels leaned in and completed an eye scan.  Stiles’s mouth stood ajar in disbelief.  This was something he’d only seen in James Bond movies.  He didn’t think places actually used retinal scans.  They road in silence a few minutes as the elevator continued to descend, the only sounds the gentile hum of the elevator.  Stiles was never one to like being underground, a bit claustrophobic, especially after the nogitsune had fun with keeping him in confined spaces inside his own mind.

Finally with a resound ding the elevator slowed to a jolting stop and the doors opened to a blank tiled wall.  Agent Daniels once again grabbed him by the elbow and led him not so gently down the hall.  Their footsteps echoed endlessly through the long dark corridor and off in the distance Stiles swore he heard a scream.  They reached a series of doors which required a badge and a thumb print to allow them entrance.  Agent Daniels led him into an unmarked door on the left and Stiles found himself in an observation room, a large two way mirror on one side and a few chairs.  He took a curious look into the adjacent room and nearly leapt back as a face looked back at him. 

“Wh-where are we?”  Stiles asked, his voice higher pitched then a 13 year old hitting puberty.

“Welcome to Sector 6 Stiles.  Sector 6 is a covert branch of the FBI.  We’ve been tasked with the study of supernatural creatures. Once we study them we can harness anything useful and eliminate any that pose a threat.”

“So what you’re like the Men in Black only for the supernatural?”  Stiles fell back into his sarcastic role to combat his rising level of anxiety.  This situation had gone from bad to worse.  He was trapped with Agent Daniels underground in a secret bunker for a branch of the government whose goal was to trap and eradicate the supernatural.  And all of his friends just happened to be supernatural.

“I like you Stiles.  You have a very particular skill set that would make you very useful to us.  Not only have you been exposed to some of these hellions you’ve also been very adept at solving puzzles.  Your skill at solving cases is right up there with some of my agents.”

Stiles divided his attention between Agent Daniels and the man that stood looking at them in the mirror unmoving.  His mind turned at a rapid pace.  The way he could see it he had two options.  He could tell them hell no that he wouldn’t help them hurt the people he cared about, which would result in them handling him how they handled all their other lose ends.  Or, he could pretend he was actually interested which would be hard to do because he had an inkling that they knew about his connections.  If he went along with it though at least it might buy him a chance to warn his friends, to give them a chance, though there was a very real possibility he would be killed before given the chance.

“What do you want?”  Stiles asked his voice low and surprisingly calm as the reality of the situation settled in.

“We know about your friends Stiles.  We know about Scott, and Malia, Liam, Derek, Peter, Mason and… Lydia is it?”  Stiles flinched at her name as it rolled off the Agent’s tongue.  “Help us bring them in so that we can study them and I can guarantee they will be brought in safely and we will treat them with upmost respect.  And should we need to eliminate one we would do so most humanely.” 

Stiles raged inside.  He wanted nothing more than to claw this man’s eyes out with his bare hands.  Instead he said, “And if I don’t?” 

Agent Daniels gave him a mirthless grin, “Well we lure them here using you as bait.  And I can make not guarantees to their safety or treatment… or your own. ”

Stiles turned to stare at the man in the mirror as he thought.  “Can I have some time to think it over?” 

“Of course, though I will need to lead you to a secure room in case in you think about getting any ideas.”  Stiles nodded assuming as much.  “Oh and I’ll warn you before you even try, you won’t get a cell signal down here either.”  Agent Daniels led him out of the observation room and down the corridor to an empty room that ironically looked like his “office” upstairs.  “I’ll give you an hour to choose.”

Agent Daniels left and pulled the heavy door closed behind him with a resounding thud that echoed in the cavernous space.  Stiles put his face in his hands and slid his back down wall until he was sitting.  Either way he looked at it he was screwed.  What the hell was he going to do?

 


	8. Chapter 8 Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles agrees to work with Sector 6 in order to send word to his friends. But did he make the right choice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the horrendously long wait on this. I thought being summer and I had some time off I'd be whipping out these chapters but sadly that is not the case. I feel like we are moving faster and I can't wait for more action and suspense to take place. It was a lot of character building and setting the scene for where we are at now. I can't wait to hear what you think!

Chapter 8

Bait

 

Thoughts chased each other frantically around in his head.  His body though sat eerily still, catatonic even.   It still frightened his friends some to see him this way; they always nudged him and gently asked him if he was okay.  They weren’t used to seeing him so calm and it reminded them of the nogitsune.  He’d tried to explain to them that he was still constantly moving, it was just more in his head now.

The first thing Stiles needed to know was how much the FBI knew.  Did they know he was once possessed by an evil Japanese spirit?  He doubted as much or he was sure he’d be locked up to be studied much like the unmoving man he’d seen earlier.  They obviously knew about most of them.  But did they know everything?  Did they know Scott was a true alpha?  Did they know about Jordan?  Did they know how many people knew?  He had to stop that train of thought as he felt his breakfast about to make a reappearance. He knew what they did with their so called loose ends.

He knew what he had to do, he just had to wait for Agent Daniels to come back and then he could assume the role.  What seemed like hours ticked by before the Agent came back, knocking the door open as if Stiles had been the one that had taken too long.  “Well?” 

“I’ll… I’ll help you but only if you promise no one gets hurt.”  He said as he stood up using the wall to help him as his knees shook.

“I give you my word.”  He said as he motioned with his arm for Stiles to walk into the hall.  Stiles doubted the man’s word was worth much but it was all he could do for the moment.  Besides, he wasn’t actually doing it to help the FBI but really look for an opportunity to help his friends. 

“Now what?  Where are we going?”  Stiles asked proud at how resolute his voice sounded even though his insides were quaking in terror.

“Well, we’re going to have a little chat and then we are going to round up your friends.”  The way his words rolled off his tongue so easily made Stiles shiver, he made it sound like they were going out for drinks.  He was sure this wasn’t going to be a pleasurable experience.  At least if they were going to question him he might be able to discern how much they actually knew.  He just had to be careful how he answered their questions.  He chuckled to himself.  He was going to fool interrogators that were trained by the FBI and pretty much had free reign to do what they wanted; this would be next to impossible.  Agent McCall had treated him with kid gloves, he had to assume these agents would not.

As they rounded a corner another door came into view, appearing the same as all the others.  Agent Daniels opened the door and led him inside before turning and shutting the door and locking it with an echoing thud.  Stiles observed the room and found that the bareness of it confirmed his suspicions.  They were treating him as the enemy not as a team member.  The two metal chairs and metal interrogation table seemed innocuous enough, but the fact they were several stories below the ground and no one knew where he was scared the shit out of him.

“Have a seat Stiles,” Agent Daniels motioned for him to sit down as he slid into the chair opposite him and opened a file folder that lay their waiting for them.   Stiles tried to appear casual as he glanced at the folder as he sat down into the unforgiving chair, the metal scraped loudly as he shifted the chair.  He caught glimpses of photos and papers; it looked like the FBI had created profiles on them all.  It’s no wonder what with all the craziness they’d encountered in Beacon Hills, they obviously were going to draw the wrong attention at some point.  After leafing through the papers Agent Daniels pulled out a sheet on Scott, the photo looked recent, he was outside a building he didn’t recognize, maybe his new apartment.  “Let’s talk about Scott first.”

He had to clear his voice and it still sounded gruff, “What do you want to know?”

“How was he turned, who are his pack, what are his weaknesses?”

Stiles shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  Peter he had no problem telling them about, but he was wary of mentioning Derek in case they didn’t know about him.  “We were out in the woods one night, and we got separated.  He got bit by someone, at first we didn’t know who, until later.  It was Peter Hale.  But he wasn’t exactly the type of person Scott would follow so he was pretty much on his own.” 

Agent Daniels looked at him with suspicious eyes as he listened.  “So he just learned how to be an alpha werewolf on his own?” 

Stiles wasn’t surprised they knew he was an alpha.  Maybe they didn’t know about the True Alpha.  “No, not really, I mean I helped him.  We ran into others here and there that were passing through.”

“What if I told you Stiles, that I don’t believe you?   I think you know more than you’re telling me.” Stiles made to argue and Agent Daniels held up his hands to keep him quiet.  “I thought you agreed to help me Stiles, don’t make me go back on my word.  I don’t want to have to treat you like a hostile.”

Stiles didn’t like the sound of the word hostile.  He thought for a moment and it was obvious he was going to have to give them information.  He just hoped that he didn’t get anyone hurt or killed by doing so. “Okay, okay.”  He said in a placating voice, “Derek, Derek Hale.  He found out Scott got bit after he came back to town and he after a few run-ins he tried to help Scott some.” Agent Daniels looked gleeful as he nodded to the mirror behind them and Stiles was sure his minions were back their writing the name down and frantically searching for information.  Stiles just hoped Derek was deep enough underground that they couldn’t easily find him.

And so it went on and on.  They questioned him about Liam, Mason, Lydia, Hayden, even Deucalion and the twins.  Apparently the FBI had done their homework. He fed them bits and pieces of information as they went along, hopefully enough to keep them happy. He was exhausted and thirsty but still they pressed on, his watch showing it was nearing two in the morning but Agent Daniels seemed wired, he was finally getting what he wanted.

“So now we are back to their weaknesses Stiles.  I need to know, I won’t have my agents getting hurt without some way to corral your friends should things get out of hand.”  Agent Daniels rubbed a hand over his face finally showing some sign of tiring.

Stiles was suddenly alert at the tone of the question.  He wasn’t going to hand them Scott’s death sentence if they didn’t already know it. “I-I’m not sure, I mean they can be injured and all.  And I know that you could use Mountain Ash to form a protective barrier, I mean to keep your agents safe.  Or to keep them contained in a room.”

Agent Daniels’ eye started to twitch.  “Stiles, Stiles… I already know that.  C’mon you expect me to believe someone as sharp as you doesn’t know how to kill a werewolf? A kanima?  Hell you’re screwing a banshee which, kudos by the way, I know you know more Stiles.  You should have just told me.”  The man stood in front of Stiles as he slapped the folder angrily down on the table.  Stiles felt furious at the jab at Lydia but at the same time fearful at the suddenness in the change of Daniels’s mood.  It’s no wonder most of the Agents in the FBI never liked to be around him, he was so… volatile. 

He walked around Stiles and grabbed him roughly by his arm and slammed him harshly face down on the table causing Stiles to let out a very unmanly squeak.  The agent quickly twisted Stiles’s arm painfully behind his back until he thought it might break entirely.  He felt the cold clamp of cuffs clamp on to his wrists, the agent tightened them until they bit painfully into the skin. “Wh-what are you doing?” 

In response the agent grabbed him roughly by the back of his neck and stood him upright.  “Well it seems to me you don’t really want to cooperate with me Stiles.  So I can’t trust you to do this civilly.  So… I think I’ll let some of my field agents have a round with you then will we round up your friends.”

“H-how do you plan on doing that?  They won’t come willingly.”  Stiles said as he tripped over his feet as the Agent dragged him down the hall.

The agent chuckled, “Oh they’ll come Stiles.  I think they’ll run here if they have to.”  He said as he pushed open another door and shoved Stiles in.  He was unable to brace himself without his hands and smacked hard against the floor.  He tasted blood as he bit his cheek as his head bounced painfully off the concrete.  “See, they’ll come Stiles.  I have something they want.  You see you’re the…”

“Bait,” Stiles finished as he sagged down to the floor. 

“I have to let them know that I’m not messing around Stiles.  So my Agents are going to have a word before we send them a little message.”  Agent Daniels laughed as he backed out of the room and two burly looking agents came into the room.  They didn’t exactly look like the talking type was the thought that flew through his head just as the first of the two pulled back his foot and kicked him square in the stomach knocking all sense of thought from Stiles head.

He was in serious trouble.

 


	9. Chapter 9: Let's Play Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is at the hands of the FBI. Will he survive? What information will he give them? Will his family and friends make it? Things are looking pretty grim for Stiles as he endures at the hands of Agent Daniels at Sector 6 Headquarters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the overwhelming response on this story! It truly makes me happy. I am trying to make the chapters a little longer but I think I am at a happy medium now. If they are a little shorter I can get them out quicker to keep the momentum going. I finally think I have the entirety of the plot mapped out. I would have liked a crime board like Stiles but my husband and children nixed the idea. Bummer. Love to hear the response on this chapter. I'm going to work on the next chapter hopefully the next day or two!

Chapter 9

Let’s Play Pretend

 

Though the beating they gave him was brutal, it probably wasn’t the worst Stiles had ever endured in his life.  After a few minutes the tirade had stopped and they’d taken a few photos, for posterity Stiles was sure.  They left him alone in the cold cell for a while, more than likely the remainder of the night before they hauled him unceremoniously from the room the next morning.

They returned to the interrogation room where Agent Daniels had resumed his seat as the inquisitor.  He looked like he’d showered and had some rest as he sat there in his usual morning suit and tie looking like another day at the office.  Stiles on the other hand still wore his clothes from the previous day which were now caked in dirt and grim and even some smatterings of his blood.  His head pounded and he could hardly think because his throat was so dry he could barely swallow. His eyes fell on the pitcher of water sitting on the table, it was sweating because it was so cold, Stiles licked his lips.

Agent Daniels smirked; he poured a glass and took a drink in front of Stiles before pouring him a glass.  The ass seemed like he enjoyed taunting Stiles. Stiles took the cold cup in his shaking hands before greedily downing the whole thing and setting it down.  Agent Daniels refilled the cup before speaking, “Stiles, now that you know how things are going to work we can get started.   You can fill me in on the details I need to know or you can resume your disciplinary action.”

Stiles made to roll his eyes but it caused the pounding in his head to intensify.  “What is it you think I know?”  Stiles asked, his voice still raspy.

“I want to know everything Stiles, everything.  I know you’ve been through a lot and learned along the way.  You’ve worked with hunters and even Dr. Deaton.” 

Stiles interrupted him, “Wait, you know about Deaton?”  He sat forward a little in his chair in disbelief at what he’d heard.

“Of course we know about Deaton, but we can’t exactly remove him from the equation without dealing with a certain deal of attention.  We try to avoid that.  Except you Stiles, you seemed very quick at deducing our involvement.”   Agent Daniels took another drink and then rubbed his hands together.  “You see you were perfect.  You knew more than we ever could, you could lead us to the ultimate capture of more supernatural beings than we’d ever gotten in one sting, and you walked right to us Stiles.”

Stiles shook his head at his mistakes.  He should never have taken the internship without questioning whether or not something was amiss.  He was a fool to believe that the trickery and all the bad mojo had been left in Beacon Hills.  Instead it seemed it had followed him here.  Stiles tried to think though his thought process seemed slower than usual, no doubt from the lack of sleep and the headache.  He couldn’t see much of a way out.  The only glimmer of hope he had would be to drag out the interrogation as long as possible, enduring whatever they had for them, in hopes that someone noticed he was missing.  But then what?  They certainly couldn’t take on a division of the FBI, this wasn’t a typical baddie back in Beacon Hills, this was the US Government.

Agent Daniels seemed to know exactly what he was thinking.  He slid Stiles’s phone across the table to him and nodded at him to take a look.  Stiles hadn’t even remembered them taking his phone off of him, but they must have done so when he was unconscious.  He picked it up and typed in his passkey to unlock it.  “Look at the text messages Stiles,” Agent Daniels stated as he took another sip of his water and waited as if he had all the time in the world.

And it seemed he did.  There were countless text messages.  

To Scott:  False alarm.  I feel so dumb I overreacted.  I’ll call you in a day or two.  Actually going out on a crime scene assignment, stoked!

To Braeden:  I’m okay.  Had some help but I’m good.  I’ll call you in a few days.  Tell Derek I said hello.

To Lydia:  Sorry I haven’t called.  They’ve actually got me out on a crime scene.  This is friggin awesome.  Love you.

His Dad:  Talk to you in a few days pops.  I’m actually going out on an actual case ;)

With each text he read his heart sank lower until it finally settled into the pit of his stomach.  Each of the people who would have noticed his radio silence was now given a legitimate reason for his lack of contact.  His mind settled on a grim thought, at least each of them knew that he was with the FBI so that meant that if he went missing they would know where to look.  

Agent Daniels leaned in, “So this is how this is going to work.  We are going to have our little briefing and you are going to tell me everything that keen mind of yours knows.  Then we are going to work on bringing in each of your friends.” 

Stiles slumped in his chair defeated.  “What about the humans?  You aren’t going to harm them are you?”  Stiles was suddenly very worried about what they would do to his father, Melissa, and even Deaton though he still gave him the willies.

“We’ll see Stiles.  We can’t have this secret getting out.”  Agent Daniels seemed damn near gleeful at his predicament.  And Stiles read between the lines, no lose ends. 

And so it began, “How did Scott get bit?”  And they started from square one.  He gave him the same story.  It seemed Agent Daniels was well versed in interrogation techniques and could tell when Stiles wasn’t entirely truthful.  When he had failed to mention Lydia and Jackson’s involvement in taking down Peter an Agent had cuffed his hands to the table.  “Now Stiles I said I wanted the truth.  I already know that Lydia was involved, Allison, Whitmore… why are you protecting them?”  The agent that had cuffed him produced a hand held Taser which he proceeded to jam under Stiles arm sending lightning bolt of energy through Stiles.

The feeling was painful and hot and he could feel his muscles contort under the flow of electricity.  It wasn’t the first time he’d been tasered or electrocuted but it still didn’t mean he was prepared for it.  He bit down hard on his tongue and tasted the metallic flavor of his blood as it seeped in his mouth.  After a few moments, but what seemed like an agonizing eternity the sensation stopped.  He let his head fall to his hands as his body continued to quake in the aftermath.  Thankfully Agent Daniels allowed him a few moments to recoup his wits before beginning again and Stiles this time retold the story about his friends since it was apparent they’d already figured out that whole story.  He told the story about the kanima and Gerard without leaving out any detail.  Jackson was on another continent and could protect himself, and Gerard, well he was one person he didn’t mind if the FBI eliminated.

He moved on to the Darach and the alpha pack next.  He tried to downplay Lydia as much as he could but it resulted in another tasing, this one longer than the last.  When he tried to talk about the Alpha’s he was sure to leave out the part about Scott as a true alpha.  Either Agent Daniels didn’t know that he was a True Alpha, or didn’t know what one was or hadn’t figured out he was lying because he made it through that one unscathed.

When they moved on to the assassins Stiles tried to exude enough detail about the killings to reduce the attention on Meredith and Lydia.  But this resulted in the Agent producing a knife and making a quick slash against his collar bone.  The cut was shallow, but still deep enough to draw blood and burn as it quickly dragged through his skin.  Stiles couldn’t help the yelp of surprise that escaped from his lips.  He wasn’t sure exactly how far they’d go.  They said they were going to need him to help bring in his friends so he could imagine they’d need him alive at least that long.

Then another sickly thought entered his head.  Could he allow himself to be used to be the means to the end to his entire family?  Perhaps if he could get one of them to shoot him, it was a morbid thought, but he’d sacrifice himself rather than be the demise of everyone he ever cared about.  By the time they got to the story about finding the chimera he tried to leave out the details.  The youngest members of the pack were probably the most vulnerable to authority.  He and Scott and the others had certain penchant for authority and were always wary of an ulterior motive, gained through years of experience.

He felt no shame in talking about the Ghost Riders.  Most of the humans involved had no recollection of what had transpired.  The equilibrium had been restored and they continued their lives right where they’d left off.  He doubted even the FBI would be able to reach or thwart the Ghost Riders so it didn’t seem like it would cause any harm.

Stiles had nearly congratulated himself upon surviving the interrogation when Agent Daniels prodded for more information.  “What can hurt a wolf Stiles?”  What might draw them out? Can they communicate through a bond?”  On and on the onslaught of questions came, faster than he could try and come up with some sort of version of the truth.  It resulted in quick slashes to his abdomen and sides. Stiles was starting to feel hazy and jumpy as the morning wore on.  His body was going to give out eventually.  A normal person might have lost their mind first, but he’d had this happen many times before. 

“Stiles… you left out the best part of your story.”  Agent Daniels said as he slid a glossy photo across the table.  There in black and white was his face staring back at him.  Only it wasn’t him, the eyes gave him away, dark and mischievous.  It was a photo of the nogitsune walking down the hallway at the hospital, his soldiers causing mayhem and death all around him.  Stiles swore his heart stopped.  He’d never seen the picture and he could only assume it was one of the many times his father and Argent had made the evidence conveniently disappear.  He wondered why he’d never stopped to contemplate the possibility that someone had seen the trickster wearing his face.  He was surprised that an eye witness had never fingered him for the crime.  He supposed he was too busy with grief and healing to give it much thought.  He shivered as he remembered being separated from the spirit and how drained he’d felt.  How they’d conquered him but at such a high cost he still wondered if it had been worth it.  He remembered the guilt, the vivid dreams of everything the evil trickster had done, the killing, the plotting, he’d hurt nearly everyone Stiles had held dear.  He’d buried it down and tried to move on, both for those around him and for himself.

Agent Daniels could do nothing compared to the mere memory of the trickster.  “Tell me what happened Stiles. This is you isn’t it?”  It dawned on Stiles that they didn’t know.  Maybe he could use that to his advantage.  So he just shrugged and tried to act nonchalant about the whole thing.  This resulted in Agent Daniels leaping over the table to grab him by the scruff of his shirt pulling Stiles right into his face.  His spittle ended up all over Stiles as he shouted,“Tell me.”  Stiles tried to act like the nogitsune giving an evil grin and a chuckle.  Never in a million years had he thought he’d be pretending to be the evil spirit.  Agent Daniels flew off the handle and grabbed the blood stained knife from his agent and plunged it into Stiles’s thigh.  Stiles did his best to bite back the scream that was building in the back of his throat.

“Sir,” the agent said as he boldly moved to intercept his boss.  Agent Daniels seemed to come back to himself as he slid back into his seat and readjust his collar.  He stood and spoke to the agent, “Clean him up and show him back to his room. I’ve got work to do.”

Stiles sat motionless as he left his eyes staying fixated on the door as the Agent apologized as he pulled the knife from his thigh.  Stiles could feel the warm trickle of blood down his thigh, the ache though seemed distant.  Maybe he was losing his mind.  He was playing himself as the nogitsune. 

 


	10. Back to California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is taken back to California. Funny, he thought the next time he'd be back in California he'd be happy and willing. This time, not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I tried to make this longer but I'm not a fan of too much filler or fluff.... and I tend to write like a screen writer in shorter "shots". I am working on that though. So what do you think Stiles will say? Any ideas? What did you think of the premiere? I like how it actually fits so far with the beginning of my story. Gave me a nice head cannon to work on this story. Also the song "Go To War" by Nothing More is a great song to listen to when reading this story... or at least I think so.

Chapter 10

Back to California

Though he momentarily thought he’d been losing his mind, Stiles discovered that pain has a way of grounding a person.  He’d seen Scott stop his transformation through pain alone and Stiles understood why.  The nondescript agents had dropped him back in his room, or cell as Stiles liked to think of it, without much fanfare.  He was exhausted, hungry and his body seemed to ache from head to toe.  His leg which had started out as a searing, burning pain had transcended into a dull achy throb with bouts of numbness.  Stiles knew he should be concerned over it but he could barely string two thoughts together.

He shuffled over to the corner of the bare room and slumped into himself before he finally succumbed to the darkness.   He slept heavily though plagued by dreams and nightmares.  In them Daniels became the nogitsune, which then became Stiles, who then killed Scott.  Eventually he slowly came back to consciousness and his body made him fully aware of his predicament.  His head throbbed and his body ached down to his teeth.  A small moan escaped his lips as he righted himself against the wall.  He had avoided gazing at his wounds before and a quick glance at his blood crusted pants and tattered shirt made his stomach turn.  Instead of inspecting anything further he squeezed his eyes shut and took some deep shuddering breaths and counted to ten.  The last thing he needed was to fall prey to a panic attack.

He glanced at his watch to see that nearly eight hours had passed.  Surly someone would have noticed he was missing by now.  But then his heart sank, Daniels still had his phone and could be making excuses all the while.  No one was expecting him back in his room.  The thought depressed him so much that when the door opened and Daniels barged in he didn’t even raise his head to look at him.

Two agents, the same or different he wasn’t sure, hoisted him under his arms.  He stumbled more than he walked as they left the room.  His vision had grown black spots on it but he shook his head to try and wake himself to be more aware of his surroundings.  They led him down a few different hallways before depositing him in a more comfortable office.  He sank down in the office chair and warily looked around.  At least the office looked to pristine for any blood spatter.  Agent Daniels quickly took the seat behind his desk. This, Stiles realized, must be his real office, not the one he occupied for show some twenty floors above.  He took in what details he could, did he have a family or friends, to see if there was anything he might glean about the man, anything he could use.   Remnants of the dream resurfaced in his mind, maybe he was more like Daniels and the nogitsune then he cared to admit.

“So Stiles,” Agent Daniels began, crossing his arms casually in front of him as if they were two buddies just chatting, “We are going to board a private plane to California.”  At this Stiles nearly jumped from the seat and one of the agents still standing by the door took a menacing step towards him.  Agent Daniels leaned forward and made a motion to remain seated so Stiles plopped backed down in the chair, his body screaming at him for the jarring motion.  “Stiles, you will cooperate do you understand?”  Agent Daniels leaned forward as if eagerly awaiting a challenge.

“And what if I refuse?  What are you going to do kill me?”  Stiles said as he kept his gaze steady, hoping to instill some of the nogtisune’s bravado in his voice.  It was the only card he had left to play, the only mystery they hadn’t figured out.

“Well we could I suppose,” Agent Daniels said as he leaned back in his chair to get more comfortable.  “Or I could just send in the agents that are sitting in front of your father’s house as we speak.”   Stiles’s eyes shot up to meet Daniels and could tell by the cold calculating look in the agent’s eye that he wasn’t kidding.  

Of course they knew that by threatening those he cared about that they’d get him to cooperate.  So much for his plan of having them off him before he could cause any more harm, he’d be less cooperative if it was just his life on the line.   He paid careful attention as he listened to the Agent lay out the plan.  He didn’t even have time to prepare before he was being half carried, half dragged down the hall way.  He only felt a momentary prick of needle in his arm before his head slumped entirely.  At least he hadn’t had time to see the needle.  He still hated needles.

 

When awoke he was surprised to see he was unrestrained and in a comfortable seat.  The hum beneath his feet told him they were moving and as he blinked the sleep from his eyes he discovered he was aboard a plane.  Agent Daniels sat diagonally facing him and another Agent sat directly across from him.  His eyes were trained on Stiles nearly unblinking and it made Stiles squirm.  “It’s rude to stare,” came unbidden from his mouth before he could stop himself.  The agent gave him a scowl before pulling a magazine from the seat beside him to look at.   Daniels didn’t even bother to pay him any mind.

They hadn’t bothered to let him clean up and he was sure he looked like hell, probably all better to lure Scott.  He did find a bottle of water and some crackers beside him and he tore into them hungrily, he stopped just short of licking the empty wrapper from the crackers when he was done.  According to his watch it was nearing 10AM on the East coast so depending on how much longer they were in the air they’d be in California at a reasonable hour.  Stlies racked his brain to try and think of some way he could tip off his father, Scott, hell even Liam, but came up blank.  They had his phone, he didn’t have access to a computer.  His mind turned to Lydia.  If they were headed straight to California that means they’d by passed MIT.  At least she might be safe for the moment but he wouldn’t put it past Agent Daniels to have her lover boy neighbor grab her.   Once again he began to berate himself for putting everyone he ever cared about in this position.

He was jostled from his musings as he felt the plane decelerate as they came in for a landing.  Glancing out the window he wasn’t surprised to find that they were at a private air field in the middle of nowhere.  Of course it couldn’t have been LAX where he had a chance to get word out or give them the slip.  If he had been an agent on a case the experience would have been cool, instead he felt like he was being marched to his death, along with everyone he cared about.

They exited the plane, Stiles putting a hand up against the glaring sun as he stumbled down the stairs.  His wounds stretched painfully as he moved and he half wondered how long it would take for an infection to set in but then figured he’d be dead before he had to worry about it.  They piled into two waiting black standard issue SUVs and spend off bouncing along the tarmac in their haste.  Just as he they were reaching the main road and Stiles was craning his neck trying to catch site of a road sign or landmark that might tip him off to their location he felt another painful prick in his neck.

“God damn it.”  He said before slumping once again into unconsciousness.  

 

When he again came to his senses he found himself cuffed to a chair in the middle of what looked to be one of the many abandoned warehouses in Beacon Hills, it looked like the old canning factory.  He was getting sick and tired of waking up like this.  It looked like the FBI had set up a very temporary base of operations there, much like all the previous assholes they’d dealt with.  Apparently they lacked originality, couldn’t they have stayed at the Super 8 at least?

“Okay Stiles show time.”  Daniels said as he came forward and brought a chair next to Stiles and took a seat.  “We can do this one way or another, you can call Scott and tell him you need to meet up and have him come here peacefully…”

“Or what?”  Stiles asked licking his lips which were so dry they hurt. 

“Or we call him and make him come.”  Daniels said with a smirk. 

Stiles thought about what he needed to do.  “I’ll, I’ll call him okay?” 

“Stiles if you say anything that’s not in the script I will kill you both, understand?”  Daniels said as he vacated his seat and strode off to the makeshift command center with the other agents.  He didn’t even wait for Stiles to nod his head.

Stiles began thinking what he was going to say through in his head. He needed a way to tip Scott off without the agents being any wiser?  What was he going to say?


	11. Chapter 11:  Resilience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is at the whim of Agent Daniels of Sector 6. He's dragged him back to Beacon Hills in hopes to lure Scott and his friends into a trap. Stiles must try to alert the pack without the FBI finding out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I have finished writing the entirety of this fanfiction. This was my goal as I start back to my job and my life responsibilities of such. I will space out the postings a little but not nearly as long as previous. I hope you like it. There are three more chapters remaining after this =)

Chapter 11

Resilience

 

They’d gone over the script.  He was supposed to talk Scott into coming back to Beacon Hills.  He was supposed to tell Scott that he was in trouble.  That Melissa was in trouble.  That if he didn’t get back before the next morning that some new baddie would cause the town of Beacon Hills to implode.  Stiles had no clue what they’d do if Scott failed to turn up.  He no longer held the name of the FBI in high esteem, what with their lapse of morals and all.  All cards were off the table as far as predictability on their part was concerned.

Daniels had made it very clear to Stiles that they would be listening in and that any attempt at tipping Scott off would have serious consequences.  Stiles dismissed those without a second thought.  Though he would blatantly blurt it out if necessary he hoped to let Scott know that this was a trap without letting the FBI know that he’d let Scott know.  That way the FBI would be under the assumption that Scott was coming back to Beacon Hills on a rescue mission, not on a mission with careful precision, he hoped anyway.  Scott never was good at coming up with a plan on his own, or solving puzzles, that usually fell to Stiles.

Stiles tried to contemplate what Scott would do in this situation though it was hard doing that while putting on the act of complying hostage with Daniels eyeballing him with suspicion.  He reasoned Scott would probably call Lydia first thing, then maybe Derek and Braedon.  The problem was that this was the freaking FBI and who knew whose phones they could listen to. 

The moments blurred by in a quick haze and he could hear his own heartbeat in the receiver as he waited for Scott to pick up.  A half dozen FBI agents including Daniels stood just feet away with headphones on listening in.   After a few rings Stiles was hopeful that Scott would be too busy to answer the phone or still asleep or something.  His hopes were dashed as a crackle came through and finally Scott’s voice.  “Yo Stiles my man!  Where you been?”

“Hey Scott.. Scottie…”  Stiles said as his voice cracked nervously and he shifted anxiously on his feet as he watched all the agents staring at him, waiting for him to continue.   “I’ve been you know… busy I guess.”  He finished lamely as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Scott didn’t respond immediately and you could hear the faint rush of wind and static.  Agent Daniels pointed angrily down at the paper that lay on the table in front of Stiles.  Demanding with bulbous eyes that he follow what they had carefully drafted on paper.  “Are you driving?”  Stiles asked Scott instead, going off script and he swore Daniels would have shot him if there weren’t so many witnesses present. 

“Yea… this Jeep I’m telling you… I’m not sure I trust it.”  Scott said as the noise continued. 

Stiles felt his heart leap.  Was Scott already clued in to something?  “That Jeep Scott, you have to be careful, what did I tell you?  It won’t cause you anything but chaos and strife. “Stiles tried to look nonchalant as he glanced at the agents to see if they’d caught on to the private conversation he and Scott were really having.  They didn’t seem to know about the nogitsune so he was hoping Scott was clued into the words.  The nogitsune set traps for his friends; he hoped to tell Scot that this too was a setup.

  
“I swear I know.”  Laughed Scott as he continued and Stiles prayed that he was picking up on the conversation and not really just talking about the Jeep.  “It seems to lull me into this false sense of security before it goes entirely schizophrenic and acts like it’s trying to kill me.”   Stiles heard the noise stop and a door shut as Scott must have arrived at his destination. 

“You should probably get it looked at, by you know, a _real_ mechanic.”  Stiles said as Agent Daniels moved to take the phone from him to end the call. 

“Ha yeah when I can afford one I’ll let you know.  Well I hate to cut this short buddy but I am almost late for my first day of classes.  I’ll call you after and we can catch up okay?”  Scott said and Stiles’s heart sunk.  Perhaps he’d only imagined that Scott had caught on to the foul play underfoot.

“Okay Scottie.  Love you bro.”  He’d slipped in the last part in on impulse.  He feared this would be the last time he ever talked to Scott.

He could hear Scott pause before a soft reply of “I know,” before the call was cut off.  Stiles hoped that was code for _he knew_.  Usually Scott replied that the loved him too.  They’d all faced death too many times before to leave things unsaid.  Before he could think any further the phone was ripped forcefully from his hand.  Agent Daniels gripped his hand forcefully and yanked viciously causing at least a finger or two to snap or dislocate he wasn’t sure which.  The anguish was enough that he tried to fall to his knees but was prevented from doing so by the agent grabbing him by the scruff of his neck.  He led Stiles, who still had his hand awkwardly bent behind him, back to his metal chair.  The agent slammed him into the chair and re-cuffed him.  The man no longer looked like an intimidating official; he looked like a deranged lunatic.   Stiles hated dealing with crazy people because there was no telling what they would do, especially when they became desperate.

The agent stepped away a moment before returning with the hood they’d put on him earlier.  They didn’t sedate him this time but simply threw the bag over his head.  It immediately made Stiles feel claustrophobic and it felt harder to breathe.  It reminded him acutely of the time he woke up from the nogitsune wrapped in the bandages unable to see or breathe.  He could feel the panic rising in his chest and he nearly wished they’d just sedate him. 

He was spiraling into a full blown panic attack and he couldn’t afford to do that.  Instead he tried to slow his breathing.  He tried thinking of his friends and family but this didn’t seem to ground him, in fact it made the anxiety worse.  His whole body ached and now he was drenched in sweat.  The salt from the sweat caused his festering and half healed wounds to ignite with pain.  Pain, that was the answer.  He focused on all the pain, not all at once but each piece.  His aching fingers, the sore muscles still tense from electricity, the numerous cuts, the bruises and fat lip, his aching ribs, and finally the stab wound in his thigh.  By the time he finished with his inventory and taking time to feel his pain he oddly had calmed down some.   He tried to relax his head and upper body so they would assume he’d passed out.  He instead tried to take in everything he could hear. 

He heard agents reporting on the whereabouts of his father, of Melissa, of Liam and Mason and the rest of the pack.  They all were alive it seemed and as yet still unharmed.  They hadn’t moved on them yet.  They instead wanted to take the alpha first.  Daniels reasoned that the pack would react like a snake that’d lost its head.  Stiles smiled unseen.  Daniels certainly didn’t know anything about this pack.  About their resilience and their ability to overcome impossible odds, the thought caused Stiles to smirk under the hood.  He was going to wish that he’d never taken on Scott McCall and his friends.


	12. Chapter 12:  All Falls Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the phone call beckoning Scott back to Beacon Hills the situation grows tense. Will he show?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two chapters remain after this one. They will be up before this week is over since I am back to work for the semester and I'd like to conclude this before then. I hope you all enjoy. Look for the next Chapter in a day or so.

Chapter 12

All Falls Down

 

Stiles listened for a while before fading out of consciousness again.  It was scary how quickly he could fall away from conscious thought.  He wondered if he was more dehydrated than he had previously thought.  He’d certainly lost all track of time since they’d first taken him.  Or maybe it was something to do with the drugs they’d pumped into him earlier.  Or maybe it was the stress on his body and mind.  He woke to someone removing his hood and he squinted against the light that was far too bright for his eyes even though the only light came from the windows high up on the industrial walls.  The air felt cool and refreshing against his heated face.  He took in some heaving breaths both out of fear and out of relief that he could breathe freely again.

The agent in front of him was the one that had been sitting across from him on the plane.  He held a bottle of water dripping in condensation.  The agent didn’t say a word as he uncuffed Stiles’s uninjured hand and opened the bottle of water before handing it to him.  Stiles eyed him as he took greedy swallows of the bottle, careful not to waste even a drop.  The agent didn’t make eye contact but instead continued glancing around, obviously fearful of being watched.   Either he was fearful of the wrath of Daniels or maybe he wasn’t supposed to be giving him water at all.  Stiles didn’t care either way as the man produced a granola bar from his pocket.  He unwrapped it silently and handed it to Stiles with a whispered “hurry”.

Stiles didn’t need to be told twice.  He ate the granola bar in two bites before the agent took his hand and redid the restraint.  “Help is coming.”  He whispered into Stiles’s ear as he slipped the hood back on him.  Stiles didn’t get a moment to think that through before the Agent started to knock him around.  What the he-.

“Agent what are you doing?”  Came the unmistakable boom of Agent Daniels as Stiles moaned, probably more than was necessary. 

“Sorry sir but he wouldn’t shut up.”  The agent responded as he stopped hitting Stiles.  The blows hadn’t been that hard, obviously for show but they had still left Stiles aching and breathless.  Stiles tried to keep his postured defeated but hope surged through is veins.  It seemed he had someone here who might be on his side.  He’d said help was coming.  Did that mean Scott really had caught on to his message?  Or was someone else called to take down this crazy operation.

“Well don’t kill him… yet.”  Daniels barked, “We need him.” 

“Yes sir,” the other agent answered as the hood was once again yanked from his head.  Stiles pretended the light was still too bright, as if it had never been removed at all.  He looked around blearily at the agent and Daniels.

“Get him up and bring him to the car.  We’re taking him for a ride.”  Agent Daniels barked as he strode off.  The other agent shook his head at Stiles to make sure he didn’t say anything. 

The agent crouched down to undue the restraints, his skin cracked and bleeding from wearing the constant chaffing of the metal against his skin.  He was thankful when the agent secured his hands they were in front of him and noticeably looser than they’d been.  Two of his fingers were purple, he was alarmed that he couldn’t feel anything in them unless they were bumped.  He stood and nearly fell, leaning heavily on the agent as he was led from the abandoned warehouse to the waiting SUV.  He opened the back door and thrust Stiles in harder than necessary before slamming the door closed. 

Stiles righted himself and waited to see if he was going to be sedated.  When they peeled out of the parking lot without it, he assumed this ride was for him.  Wherever they were going, they wanted him to see it.  The thought made him feel nauseous and he could feel the water and granola churning in his gut.  They drove through the familiar streets of his home town now dark with dusk.   People were out and about as if the whole world wasn’t crashing down feet from them.  To them he supposed it probably wasn’t. 

They drove by Scott’s house.  “Scott’s not home Stiles.  And he’s not at his apartment at UC Davis either.”  Agent Daniels said as he continued to drive, his calm tone unnerving to Stiles after seeing his tantrum earlier.  “Where do you suppose he is?”  He asked as he turned down the next street speaking casually as if they were discussing the weather on a nice Sunday drive.

“How am I supposed to know?  School, the library, he was working on finding a job.  Maybe he was hungry.”  The agent next to him smacked him on the back of his head to shut him up.  He’d been rambling and dangerously close to letting the sarcasm spew.  They turned on his street and his heart was in his throat as all the familiar landmarks passed by as they made the few short turns to his house.

“Melissa isn’t home either.  Nor did she show up for her shift at the hospital.  And let’s see your dad’s cruiser isn’t here, not at the station either.  My agents that were tailing both of them have come up missing.”  Stiles couldn’t help the bubble of elation that began to build.  Someone knew what was happening and had gotten his dad and Melissa out.   Now if only he knew Lydia and the rest of the pack were safe, then he could relax and be as uncooperative as he wanted without fear of them being hurt.

Stiles remained quite as they continued to roll through the streets.  “Liam, Mason, and Hayden all were marked absent from school today.  Deputy Parish took a leave of absence. “   Stiles tried to keep the smirk off of his face as the good news came.   They turned on a dusty road that led into the preserve and the smile slipped from Stiles’s face.  This was it, they were going to take him out here and kill him.   They drove a few more minutes before pulling to a skidding halt. 

Agent Daniels took his time getting out of the vehicle before coming to open Stiles’s door.  He pulled him out roughly shoving him to the ground.  Stiles caught the dirt with is hands and knees which promptly gave out sending him into a heap on the ground.  His hands and legs screamed out at the abrasion but Stiles still tried to stand and face the agent.  He would face his death head on; he would not cower to this bastard.

“Stiles, do you have any idea what you’ve done?” He asked as he kicked Stiles back down again.  “This was going to make my career.  This was going to seal Sector 6 as an actual division and make it a fully sanctioned unit. “

Stiles coughed as he tried to get air back into his lungs.  Still his brain continued to spin at the words even while Daniels administered his physical assault.  This wasn’t a fully sanctioned unit.  Somehow Daniels figured this was all Stiles’s doing.   The thought caused him to start laughing.  Perhaps he had lost his mind but the thought that Daniels’s demise was because of his pack made Stiles giddy.  The laughter gave Daniels pause in his tirade of kicks, he stepped back suddenly wary of him.

While he was studying Stiles the agent’s phone rang.  He hesitated a moment before taking his eyes off of Stiles to answer.  Stiles didn’t catch much as he tried to gather his long limbs together and find the strength to stand.  He stilled when he caught the words.   “Good bring her down to the preserve.”   Daniels seemed instantly in a better mood which could only mean one thing, Lydia.


	13. Chapter 13: Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniels has Lydia.... they have Lydia. That's the only thought parading through Stiles's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. I don't really like this one but I can't think of any way nor do I have time to fix it. I still hope you like it. I have one more chapter to post. Did anyone watch the double episode? I was disappointed!

Sector 6

Chapter 13

Lydia

 

Stiles tried to find the strength to stand but the thought of Daniels having Lydia in their clutches was enough to rob him of what little strength he had.  This could not be happening.  His mind raced at the situation he’d found himself in.  Sure the agent that had fed Stiles might be willing to take down Daniels but that still left the rest of the unit.  Were they loyal to Sector 6 and Agent Daniels?  Would they harm Lydia and drag them back to the compound back on the East Coast?  There was no way to tell.

His heart rattled in his chest and he was drawing in deep breaths to try and keep the panic at bay.  He’d do Lydia no good if he lost his shit now.  They waited for what felt like hours but Stiles was sure it was closer to twenty minutes or so before a lookalike SUV came into view and pulled alongside their vehicle with a cloud of dust.   Stiles held his breath as he waited for the dust to settle and for the occupants of the vehicle to exit.

Sure enough he caught sight of the strawberry blonde hair as she was assisted from the car by another agent.  He smirked as he heard her voice, “I can walk on my own thank you very much!  I’d appreciate it if you kept your filthy mitts to yourselves.”  He could see her quickly remove the agent’s hand and side step the second agent that had come around the other side.  If they thought that she was a little girly princess they’d obviously been mistaken.  Judging by their matching looks of annoyance and exhaustion she’d been giving them a hard time for a while. 

Her green eyes met his hazel and for a moment that was all there was.  There were no agents ushering them about.  No Agent Daniels or impending doom.  It had only been a handful of weeks since he’d seen her last but as his heart swelled he realized how much he’d missed her.  “Lydia,” escaped his lips as he began to try to stand only to have Agent Daniels land a vicious kick to his side causing him to roll in on himself and cough as he tried to get air back into his lungs.  He heard her swear and obviously try to make an attempt to get to him but she was restrained.  Stiles flopped back over to look at her and made a motion with his hands and whispered, “it..it’s okay Lydia, I’m okay.  Don’t fight them.”

The last thing he wanted her to do was get hurt because of him.  She looked unharmed up to this point and he’d rather keep it that way.  He could tell by the glossy look in her eyes as she looked him over that she didn’t believe him.  He probably looked like hell.  He felt like it had been a thousand years since he’d had a shower and a decent meal, a good night’s rest.  He thought the exhaustion was worse than the pain they’d inflicted upon him.  He felt it deep in his bones like he could sleep for weeks. 

He finally was able to sit, leaning his back against a tree for support, hands still cuffed in front of him.  Lydia bolted free at least; the agents became tired of restraining her and finally let her run over to him.  She ran quickly to him and dropped to her knees beside him.  She cupped is face tenderly in her hands and brushed her lips softly against his.  He leaned into her touch and embraced her smell of her perfume, she smelled like home.  She put her arm gingerly around him as he laid his head in the crook of her arm.  “Stiles, what have they done to you?” 

He chuckled a little before a racking cough hit him again. The stabbing sensation in his chest was a pretty dead give away that he had a broken rib or two.  “Oh you know the usul,.”  Stiles said as he rolled to try and sit up.  He was irritated to find that Lydia had to help him.  He looked her over and took in her appearance, “They didn’t hurt you did they?”  His eyes scrutinizing every inch of her appearance.

“Like I’d let them.”  She said her emerald eyes ablaze with anger.  He knew they’d underestimated her.   “It’ll be over soon.”  She whispered in his hear as she wrapped her hands around his shoulders gently, if anyone was looking on they probably thought they were just confessing their feelings.

His heart picked up speed with hope.  Maybe, just maybe they might make it out of this alive.  He surly hoped so.  Stiles found his eyelids growing heavy as they sat there watching the sun sink lower while Daniels conferred with the agents and whoever was on the other end of his phone.  Lydia guided him down to rest his head in her lap and she ran her slender fingers gingerly through is hair.  She was scared to touch him anywhere else but he didn’t care if it hurt.  Just her touch seemed to help him.

 

He awoke to shouting sometime later.  His vision was blurry at first but as he blinked away the sleep he saw that the moon hung high in the sky casting the preserve around them in deep shadows.  Lydia was still leaning against him as they both looked around.  Daniels was screaming at his agents to do something.  There was another vehicle there that must have arrived while Stiles had been out of it.  There were a half dozen agents running around.  Stiles had thought he’d heard a growl or two but he wasn’t sure.  Then he heard the loud percussion of gun fire and it made his ears ring.  He could make out shadowy figures in the tree line opposite of their clearing.  Was this there rescue?  Lydia and Stiles were directly behind the agents, if one of the bullets were to miss… they needed to move.

He tried to stand and Lydia understood his intent. He struggled and leaned heavy against the tree, his arms still cuffed in front of him made him damn near useless.  They were trying to scramble away when Daniels came out of nowhere.  He tried to grab Lydia who was light on her feet and was able to duck under his arm.  He brought his pistol up and aimed it at Lydia and pulled the trigger.  Thankfully Stiles was able to knock her aside nearly falling onto Daniels as it happened.

Lydia screamed out his name.  He felt the bullet graze his side like a white hot poker but at least she seemed fine.  Daniels pulled Stiles up in front of him and held his gun to his head looking over his shoulder for any threats that might be approaching.  It looked like Daniels was retreating, and he was going to use Stiles as a shield.  Stiles stumbled heavily as they walked in tandem the gun now pushing against his lower back painfully.  He could feel the blood soak through his shirt on his side, he was growing more faint by the minute.  He just hoped that with him out of the way with Daniels they could rescue Lydia.

They continued stumbling by the light of the moon through the preserve.  Stiles wasn’t sure if Daniels had a destination in mind but he doubted it.  The man thought he’d had this mission in the bag and was desperate.  Stiles’s strength was waning entirely though as he stumbled down onto his knees and forced Daniels to pull him up roughly and yell at him to keep moving.  They came around a familiar bend and the shell of the Hale house came into view looking more jagged and ominous in the light of the moon.  Stiles sunk to his butt as Daniels came to a stop and looked around widely trying to find a solution to his predicament.   Stiles wondered what he felt like now.  Stiles had to imagine the man was starting to feel like a caged animal.  Perhaps hunting something that was more evolved and more lethal wasn’t the best of ideas.

“Guess you shouldn’t have hunted someone who makes a better predator than you.”  Stiles uttered as he winced.  It hurt to get the words out but he needed to say them.  Daniels whirled around to look at Stiles and aimed the gun to shoot but must be thought better of it because he lowered it.  Either he couldn’t waste the bullets or he didn’t want to give Stiles up, he was the only leverage he had.  Instead he moved closer like he was going to hit him with the butt of the gun when a fierce growl came from the shadows. 

“Let him go.”  Stiles sagged in relief even with Agent Daniels still clutching his shirt.  He knew the unmistakable sound of Scott in all his Alpha power.  He could see the glowing red eyes approach in the dim light. 

Daniels whirled around keeping Stiles between them, his skin growing paler as he took in Scott’s appearance.  Daniels aimed the gun at Scott with a smooth practiced hand and Stiles had a sudden realization, “Scott, be careful they have wolfsbane bullets!”  He yelled just as the gun discharged.  Scott whirled away and didn’t appear to be hit.  Stiles could have kicked himself, Sector 6 had been studying the supernatural for years, torturing victims to get information.  They of course would have weaponry to take them down.  Panic rose in his throat, were the rest of them okay?  Had they marched to their death.

Agent Daniels fired again and Stiles kicked out his legs knocking the agent to the ground.  They grappled for the gun which was damn near impossible with is hand clasped together and half broken but he tried anyway.  Daniels grabbed the gun and Stiles did the only thing he could think of and bit the agent’s hand, the bitter metallic taste of blood filling his mouth as the agent yelled out. 

He let go of the gun involuntarily and punched Stiles in the face.  Stiles saw stars and when his vision came back it was foggy.   He heard a few grunts and felt a scuffle nearby but could not move.    Finally someone stood above him and Stiles blinked  to try to clear his vision hoping against hope that it was Scott above him and not the deranged FBI agent.

“Stiles, Stiles can you hear me?”  Scott’s human face came into view.  Stiles tried to say something but found his tongue clumsy in his mouth.  Scott turned his head and yelled, “Over here, we’re over here.  I have Stiles, Daniels is down.”  Scott yelled at what must have been approaching rescuers. 

Stiles moaned and attempted to move but Scott put a gentle had on him and pushed him back down, “Just stay still Stiles its okay.”   Stiles could hear more people approaching and at first he was sure was agents coming to take them away and he began to panic.  Scott’s calm voice reassured him.  “It’s okay Stiles it’s over.  Sector 6 is down. 


	14. Chapter 14: The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to Sector 6!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it... the end of Sector 6. It was fun dabbling in fanficition again. We are rapidly approaching the end of Teen Wolf and that is so depressing. Real world obligations will keep me busy most of the semester but I still sign on to read because it helps me decompress. So feel free to reach out and don't be strangers! I might even have time for a dabble here and there! I usually come back when I'm off in the winter!!! Hopefully by then I'll have some creative juices flowing! Love ya!

Chapter 14

The End

 

The rescuers flooded the clearing by the Hale house.  Stiles could make out the FBI emblazoned on the back of their jackets along with the fire department and medics.  The agents rounded up Daniels who was blubbering about jurisdiction as he was carted off in hand cuffs.  Scott’s dad came to kneel next to Stiles and Scott as the medics began triage. For the first time in a long time Stiles was happy to see the man.

“Hang in there Stiles.”  Stiles just simply nodded as he was being immobilized. 

“Lydia, my dad…” Stiles said and was annoyed that his voice as barely audible. 

He nodded in understanding, “Everyone is fine.  There back with the cars, you’ll see them as soon as they take you back to the ambulance.  Just relax.”  The agent left him to run the scene and Stiles closed his eyes to rest them just for a moment.  It unnerved him a little the numbness that had overcome him.  There was no more pain and he knew that probably wasn’t a good thing. 

When he came to he was being jostled into the back of a waiting ambulance, an oxygen mask obscuring half of his face.  He could make out the top of Lydia’s hair and his father who stood with his arm around her.  He made to wave his hand to show them he was fine but was only able to move a finger.  He passed out again as the doors shut.  He didn’t remember much of the ride, he saw images briefly as they rolled him into the ER at Beacon Memorial.  He remembered Melissa being by his side reassuring him he’d be okay.    He remembered activity above him once or twice but that was it.

When he finally regained some form of recognition he was in a hospital room, bright light pouring through the windows, an annoying beeping keeping him company.  He felt like he was floating but judging by all the tubes it looks like they were pumping him full of drugs.  As his vision continued to clear he made out the room of people.  His dad sleeping drooped in the chair by the bed.  Lydia on his other side asleep with her head on the side of the bed, her hand clasped in his good one,  Scott sprawled on a pull out cot across the room.  It made him smile to see them all safe and unharmed. 

His slight movement must have woken Lydia as she jumped up to meet his eyes, “Stiles?”  She asked and immediately burst into tears. 

He tried to reassure her but the burning in his throat made his voice hoarse.  The noise alerted the rest of the room to his consciousness and they all crowded around his bed with smiles and tears.  Scott left to alert his mother.  His dad offered him a sip of water which tasted like heaven as it offered some relief to his throat.

They rambled on and filled him in on what he’d missed.  It seemed Agent McCall was altered to something being amiss when they found out that he’d received an internship without applying.  He’d done some digging, especially when Scott had told him of the suspicious circumstances that Stiles had discovered in his case files.  When Stiles had texted Braedon she and Derek had immediately set about contacting the rest of the pack.  The pack which already seemed to know something was up because the text messages didn’t seem like him, not to mention the lack of phone calls and face times with a certain red head.  Lydia had been aware something was up with the neighbor and he immediately felt bad for worrying that she would cheat on him with the creep.

McCall had been able to get in touch with the rogue agent which Stiles had learned was Agent Bowen and had gone through the FBI program with Agent McCall.  It seemed that all FBI agents weren’t like Agent Daniels.  Sector 6 had been dismantled and heads were rolling as politicians and higher ups discovered what was occurring in the depths of the DC building.  I guess by not being fully sanctioned it seemed that it was considered more of a personal vendetta.  Daniels was locked up and word had it would be indefinitely. 

Stiles was overcome by the information.  His friends had noticed little nuances in his communication.  They’d know he was in distress, he wasn’t as alone as he’d felt.  Scott had been in Beacon Hills when Stiles had called him from the warehouse and everyone had been prepping, except Lydia who had to kick some Agent ass.  “This just means that when you are an agent I can still kick your butt if you need it.”  She said as she leaned against him in the bed sometime later.  The comfort he felt with her lying next to him made him sleepy.  “And I will if you ever do anything like this again.” 

“Do what?” He asked sleepily.

“Scare me like that.”  She said hiccupping as the tears came again.  “Stiles I almost lost you.”

He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.  He didn’t even try denying it because he knew it was true.  Hell he’d been willing to let them kill him to save them all.

“Okay, you can kick my ass if I do it again.”  He said as he laughed and then winced.  “Bad idea,” he said which caused Lydia to giggle and kiss his cheek.

 

Nearly two weeks had transpired since he’d been held hostage by the rogue FBI unit and the hospital.  He’d suffered two dislocated fingers, a couple of broken ribs, cuts, abrasions and a stab wound that required treatment for an infection, a mild concussion and dehydration.  He’d received a reprieve from his first few weeks of classes once the administration had discovered what had transpired.  

All he knew was that he was lucky. Lucky that everything had turned out, that they’d survived yet again a nearly impossible situation with everything against them.  They would all have to go their separate ways again but he knew they’d never truly be separate.  They were more connected then he’d realized.  They could survive the distance because they were a pack, they were family.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi-chapter fanfiction to get me back into the swing of things for writing purposes. Comments and reviews are welcome. I have this all mapped out and have daily and weekly word goals so I expect this to move quickly.


End file.
